The Man That Brings The Wifi
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: You visit the café each day for the next three days. Two of those days the man shows up and brings the wifi with him. You don't know why, or how, but he does. On the third time you see him, you introduce yourself.


**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: The Man That Brings The Wifi**  
**Word Count: 977**  
**Chapter: 1/1**  
**Pairings: None  
Spoilers: None**  
**Trigger Warnings: None**  
**Summary: You visit the café each day for the next three days. Two of those days the man shows up and brings the wifi with him. You don't know why, or how, but he does. On the third time you see him, you introduce yourself.**  
**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**AN:** Based on the tumblr post

Imagine it:

You're sitting in an internetless café with your computer and nothing to do on it because there's no wifi

but then, a tall man, about 6 foot 4, with shaggy brown hair and broad shoulders comes in, and _boom_

**network detected **–megslittlehellhound

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_The Man That Brings The Wifi_

This town, like the last three you've visited, is weird. People are being abducted, like kidnapped not the UFO alien thing. Some people are found mutilated in alleys and their homes. You're a little worried about it, to be honest, but you're only passing through, so you decide not to worry about it too much. You keep to yourself for the most part, leaving only to visit the small coffee shop in the middle of town. There's no internet, but the two boys that keep the shop make good lattes.

You're sitting at a table in the middle of the small shop. The two baristas are chatting behind the bar about some nonsense football game. You're not really listening. You have your laptop set up on the table in front of you, playing solitaire because there's nothing else to do. You sip at your warm French vanilla latte, the smell of roasted coffee beans in the arm. It's comforting to you.

You're about halfway through your fifth game, debating on where to move the six of hearts when the bell over the door chimes. You look up briefly. A large man walks inside. The man is over six feet tall with shaggy brown hair and broad shoulders. He's carrying his laptop under one arm. He smiles politely at the baristas behind the counter, ordering a latte before he sits down at the table in front of the window. He opens his laptop and begins typing.

You look back down at your computer, eyes widening slightly as a little box pops up in the lower right-hand corner of the screen.

_Network detected_

"What?" You whisper in confusion, but sure enough your wifi signal is holding strong, "How in the hell…" You look back up at the man before looking back down at the screen and, sure enough, _network detected._

You grin and open your web browser. Two hours pass, maybe three, before the man shuts his laptop and exits the coffee shop. The moment the bell signals his leave your wifi signal flickers before dying. You sigh and shut the lid to your laptop, deciding to head back to your motel room.

You visit the café each day for the next three days. Two of those days the man shows up and brings the wifi with him. You don't know why, or how, but he does. On the third time you see him, you introduce yourself.

"I'm Alex." You say.

"I'm Sam." He responds.

"Are you from here, Sam?"

"No, my brother and I are just passing through."

"Oh, me too."

You catch a glimpse of his computer, "Vampires?" You ask.

He subtly angles his computer away, "Yeah. Just…think they're interesting."

"I know a couple of things about vampires," You shrug, "They're kinda cool."

"Like what?" He asks.

"They kidnap people and take them to their nests to feed. New converts are strong and have a tendency to leave a mess. You have to cut off their heads to kill them and they have a second set of teeth. The stake to the heart thing is bullshit but dead man's blood is like poison." You tilt your head, furrowing your eyebrows, "Do you think that's what's killing the people around here? Vampires?"

He looks uncomfortable, "I don't know." He answers, shrugging.

"Well, if they were, they'd probably be taking their victims to that old barn just outside of town." You say.

"How do you know so much?" He asks.

"My brothers were hunters. They're dead now, but they taught me a few things. I assume that's what you and your brother are. Hunters."

He nods slightly before standing, closing his laptop, "It was nice meeting you, Alex. Thanks for the help."

"You too, Sam. Good luck."

You smile as he leaves, taking the wifi with him.

Later that night you notice the smoke from a fire drifting and curling through the air, coming from the old barn on the outskirts of town. You smile, closing the curtains to your motel room. You hadn't been lying to Sam when you told him your brothers were hunters, but that was a long time ago. You and your brothers had made quite the team a few years back, before you were captured by a nest of vampires. Your brothers were killed, you were a little less fortunate.

You've learned, since then, to hide in plain sight. In a town where the murder rate is high, they never notice one or two extra missing people. You're not sloppy. You don't get cocky. You don't underestimate the hunters. You know, someday, you will probably be killed. But for now, you feed in peace, you keep quiet. You take great care to make sure the hunters never know, the monster they should really be hunting, is you.

**End**

**Allie: I'm not sure if I'm 100 percent happy with the ending, so I may rework it later. I kind of hashed this out the other day while I was at work so I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
